


Pillow Talk

by Kinailovestosleep



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, First Time, First Time Topping, Fluff, Lesbian Adora (She-Ra), Lesbian Catra (She-Ra), Lesbians, bottomcatra, topadora
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:54:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29318952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinailovestosleep/pseuds/Kinailovestosleep
Summary: La première nuit d'Adora et Catra ensemble après la victoire de l'Alliance.Rating M pour lemon
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	Pillow Talk

L’Alliance avait gagné, Hordak et Horde Prime n’étaient plus une menace.

Rapidement à Bright Moon fut organisée une petite fête pour célébrer leur victoire et celle de She-Ra.

Toutes les princesses s’étaient réunies, et pour une fois depuis longtemps, c’était juste pour s’amuser et pas pour discuter de quelconque stratégie guerrière.

Perfuma avait grâce à sa magie, fabriqué des tables ainsi que des chaises pour tous puissent festoyer ensemble. Les tables étaient remplies de mets en tout genre, du sucré, du salé. Catra était émerveillée par tous ces plats aux odeurs et aux couleurs différentes.

Au bout de quelques heures, Adora sentit la fatigue l’atteindre. Elle savait que cette fête était quelque part pour elle, mais sa journée avait été épuisante et forte en émotions. Elle avait besoin de repos.

Elle se leva et repoussa sa chaise bruyamment. Tous tournèrent leurs regards vers elle.

« Oh, hum pardon. Merci pour la fête, mais je suis fatiguée. Je vais aller me coucher. Je ne suis pas sûre de rester éveillée bien longtemps haha.

\- Ne t’inquiète pas Adora, on comprend. C’était une dure journée. On refera une fête dans plusieurs jours, lorsque tout le monde sera bien reposé ! » Rassura Perfuma d’une voix douce.

La blonde lui sourit avant de tourner la tête vers Catra.

« Tu viens ? » Demanda-t-elle en rosissant légèrement. Bow et Glimmer pouffèrent en voyant les joues rouges des deux jeunes femmes et Adora leur envoya un regard – faussement - tueur.

Catra se leva et lança une bonne nuit aux personnes à table avant de rejoindre Adora, qui lui prit instinctivement la main. Alors qu’elles s’éloignaient, elle entendit plusieurs personnes à table commenter la relation qui liait les deux jeunes femmes. Catra tiqua, au final, c’était quoi leur relation ? Adora la coupa de ses pensées.

« Désolée, peut-être que tu avais envie de rester là-bas finalement…

\- Non, sinon je ne serais pas venue avec toi. J’ai juste été surprise que tu veuilles que je vienne avec toi.

\- Catra, on a quasiment toujours dormi ensemble, ça me semblait, hum, logique ?

\- Hm. - le félin pressa doucement la main d’Adora – Alors, tu vas me montrer ta chambre ?

\- Oui, tu vas voir, ça n’a rien à voir avec nos anciens dortoirs ! » Lança la blonde, tout d’un coup revigorée et excitée de lui montrer sa chambre, leur chambre.

« Oh, c’est… vraiment différent en effet », remarqua Catra lorsqu’elle vit les murs roses, les grandes fenêtres et l’énorme lit. La pièce devait faire la moitié de la taille du dortoir des cadets, à peu près.

« J’ai vraiment eu du mal à m’adapter, au début. »

Catra la regarda d’un air moqueur.

« Comment ça ? Du mal à t’habituer à quoi ? À une pièce qui ne sent pas le moisi ? À un grand lit avec une couverture ? » Dit la magicat narquoisement.

_Ah, Catra est de retour_ pensa Adora en souriant.

« Non. Je n’ai pas réussi à m’adapter parce que tu n’étais pas là. »

Le coeur de Catra manqua un battement. Elle ne s’attendait pas à ça. Elle ne s’attendait pas non plus à ce qu’Adora lui dise qu’elle l’aimait, quelques jours plus tôt.

La blonde s’approcha d’elle, prit ses joues entre les mains et posa son front contre le sien.

« J’ai besoin de toi avec moi, Catra. Sans toi, je suis perdue. »

Catra pouffa.

« Et pourtant, tu m’as abandonnée. »

Adora soupira.

« Tu sais très bien que je l’ai fait à contre coeur, combien de fois t’ai-je demandé de quitter la Horde pour rester auprès de moi ? Dix, quinze, vingt fois ? Je savais très bien que je n’arriverai pas à te faire venir, qu’il fallait que j’attende que tu viennes de toi-même. Mais une partie de moi me poussait à insister, parce que- parce que je t’aime. 

\- Ce que tu es têtue. »

Catra sourit et l’embrassa.

« Tu peux parler. » Taquina Adora avant de reprendre ses lèvres.

Les deux jeunes femmes restèrent ainsi un moment, à s’embrasser tendrement. Mais Catra en voulait plus, tellement plus. Sa langue passa sur les lèvres d’Adora pour demander la permission de passer. La jeune femme fut surprise mais accepta sa demande muette avec joie. La queue de Catra s’enroula sur une des jambes d’Adora et ses mains s’agrippèrent à ses cheveux, Adora quant à elle avait lâché les joues de Catra pour placer ses mains sur ses hanches.

Au bout de quelques minutes, les jambes de Catra flanchèrent, les faisant tomber sur le lit moelleux.

 _Il est vraiment confortable_ pensa la féline.

Adora coupa le baiser pour reprendre son souffle. Catra ne l’avait jamais vue comme ça : la queue de cheval complètement défaite et les yeux noirs de désir. Ceci ne fit qu’augmenter celui que Catra éprouvait déjà.

Adora embrassa chastement ses lèvres avant de partir explorer son cou. Catra poussa un doux soupir de contentement tout en caressant les cheveux de sa bien-aimée. Lorsqu’elle commença à suçoter sa peau, elle protesta.

« Hé ! Tu vas me laisser une marque !

\- Et alors ? » Demanda Adora, un air de défi sur le visage.

« Tout le monde va le voir, génie. »

Adora haussa les épaules et continua. Catra gesticula un peu pour se dégager de l’étreinte d’Adora et enlever le haut de sa combinaison. La blonde la regarda faire d’un air ahuri et rugit furieusement. La pièce était plongée dans le noir, uniquement éclairée grâce aux lunes d’Étheria mais elle pouvait parfaitement voir et apprécier les courbes de Catra.

« Si tu veux faire ça, fait le plus bas. » Elle essaya de se donner un ton assuré, mais elle était autant gênée qu’Adora.

Celle-ci, l’embrassa. Elle glissa sa bouche sur sa joue, son cou, sa clavicule puis descendit vers son torse et effleura un de ses seins ce qui fit frémir Catra.

Elle descendit encore un peu plus, sur son ventre et embrassa son nombril.

« Tu es tellement belle. » Déclara Adora en observant Catra, à moitié nue devant elle.

Elle avait tellement envie de la toucher, mais elle hésitait. Catra le vit et prit sa main qu’elle posa nonchalamment sur un de ses seins. Adora écarquilla les yeux mais Catra la rassura.

« Adora, crois-moi, j’en ai vraiment envie. »

Elle sentit la panique arriver. Elles allaient vraiment le faire. Sauf qu’elle n’avait aucune idée de comment ça fonctionnait. Elle avait bien lu quelques livres romantiques de Glimmer mais ce n’était pas pareil.

Catra remarqua l’absence d’Adora.

« Si tu n’as pas envie ou que tu es trop fatiguée je comprendrais. » Déclara Catra en se relevant grâce à ses coudes.

« Non non. J’ai vraiment envie, et je ne suis pas si fatiguée que ça. C’est juste que… je n’ai aucune idée de comment faire. 

\- Moi non plus. Personne ne m’a jamais touchée comme ça et personne d’autre à part toi ne le pourras. »

Adora lui sourit et lui caressa la joue. 

« Navrée si ça ne sera pas parfait.

\- Ne t’excuse pas déjà, andouille. » Plaisanta Catra en la retirant vers elle pour l’embrasser.

Après ce baiser, Adora partit explorer le buste de Catra, la caressant doucement avec les mains et l’embrassant tendrement. Elle remonta vers ses seins, qu’elle contempla un moment avant de décider quoi faire.

« Ça va ? La vue est belle ? » Taquina Catra

« Tu n’as pas idée. » Répondit Adora, un sourire carnassier sur le visage.

Elle attrapa un de ses seins dans une main et parsema l’autre de baisers. La féline frissonna et Adora, contente de cette réaction continua ses caresses avec plus d’entrain.

Au bout d’un moment, elle se lassa de ses seins et descendit progressivement sa bouche et ses caresses. D’abord sur le creux de ses seins, puis au-dessus du nombril et enfin vers le bas ventre de la brune qui avait de plus en plus de mal à contenir ses gémissements.

« Oh bon sang Adora. »

Elle avait les joues rosies et les pupilles tellement dilatées que l’on pouvait à peine distinguer le jaune et le bleu de ses yeux.

Adora à la fois excitée et attendrie face à cette vision de Catra, remonta vers elle et l’embrassa langoureusement tout en enlevant le bas de la combinaison de la brune.

« Tout est ok ?

\- Ça va Adora, tu peux. » la rassura Catra en l’embrassant avant qu’Adora redescende vers ses jambes.

Elle les caressa doucement et les écarta délicatement, avant de les embrasser. Elle commença vers ses genoux, puis remonta très lentement vers l’entre-jambe de la féline qui respirait de manière saccadée.

« Oh mon dieu Adora, arrête d’hésiter ! » Cria presque Catra, tremblante de désir.

La blonde respira profondément puis embrassa le clitoris de sa chère et tendre aussi délicatement qu’elle le pu. La brune laissa échapper un gémissement et commença à bouger les hanches doucement.

Adora tenta autre chose, elle prit en bouche le clitoris de Catra et se mit à le suçoter tout en la caressant.

« S-surtout .. n’arrête p-aaas. »

Entendre Catra parler ainsi déclencha en Adora quelque chose de nouveau, elle voulait lui en donner plus. Elle accéléra ses sussions, alterna avec des coups de langue et bientôt Catra eut son premier orgasme.

Son torse se relevait et descendait rapidement, et lâcha un long soupir de contentement.

« Tu es sûre de ne pas déjà avoir fait ça ? » Demanda-t-elle péniblement, le souffle encore court.

Adora sortit la tête de ses cuisses et la posa sur le ventre de la féline.

« Ça veut dire que j’étais pas trop mal alors ? » Dit-elle, un sourire béat sur le visage.

Catra la poussa gentiment avec sa jambe.

« Ouais, je dirai même que c’était un peu mieux que pas trop mal. » Déclara-t-elle en souriant. « Allez, viens par ici. »

Adora remonta pour se placer en face de Catra.

« Embrasse-moi. » Ordonna Catra.

Adora s’exécuta et une nouvelle joute de langue commença. Bien vite, la chaleur et le désir réapparurent et Adora s’entendit proposer :

« On recommence ? »

* * *

Les deux jeunes femmes étaient allongées sur le lit, les jambes entremêlées. Catra ronronnait sans s’en rendre compte.

« Que sommes-nous Adora ?

\- Hm, ben techniquement toi une Éthérienne et moi..

\- Mais non, c’est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je veux dire, notre relation, c’est quoi ? »

Adora soupira par le nez.

« Je ne sais pas Catra, je pense qu’aucun mot n’est assez fort pour représenter ce que je ressens pour toi. »

Catra sourit et attrapa la main d’Adora.

« Je suppose que nous sommes des amantes. »

La brune tiqua, elle ne connaissait pas ce mot. Elle savait ce que c’était d’aimer mais pas tout le reste, il faut dire que la Horde ne les préparait pas à cela.

« Ça veut dire quoi ça ?

\- Ça veut dire que nous sommes deux personnes qui s’aiment, mais qui s’aiment plus que comme si elles étaient de simples amies. Je pensais que tu te fichais complètement de ce genre de chose, que tu ne voulais pas d’étiquette pour les relations.

\- Je- Je ne sais pas, ça me semble tellement irréel et c’est tellement nouveau. Je n’ai aucune idée de comment réagir, comment me comporter. Je me suis dit que peut-être que mettre un mot sur notre relation aiderait. »

Adora rit doucement.

« Moi non plus ne t’inquiète pas, on découvrira ça ensemble. »

Catra écarquilla les yeux.

« Ah bon ? Toi, la grande She-Ra aux milliers d’admiratrices n’a jamais eu de relation ?

\- Non. Il faut croire que ça a toujours été toi.

\- Ce que tu peux être mielleuse. » Taquina Catra tout en se rapprochant d’elle pour l’embrasser.

« Bonne nuit Adora.

\- Bonne nuit Catra. »

**Author's Note:**

> Et voilà !  
> Mon premier lemon, j'espère que ça vous a plu !  
> À bientôt,  
> Kinaïlovestosleep


End file.
